The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and more particularly, to unique linkage arrangements between arm driven members and leg driven members which are suitable for use on various types of exercise equipment, including elliptical motion exercise machines.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions, many of which incorporate both arm and leg movements. Examples of such equipment include elliptical exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,343, 5,423,729, 5,540,637, 5,725,457, 5,792,026, and 5,895,339); free form exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,290,211, 5,299,993, 5,401,226, and 5,499,956); rider exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,486, 5,695,434, 5,997,446); glider/strider exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,233, 5,795,268); stepper exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,690); bicycle exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,030 and 4,509,742); and other, miscellaneous exercise machines (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,494 and 5,039,088). These patents are incorporated herein by reference to show suitable applications for the present invention.
On many such exercise machines, arm driven members and leg driven members are synchronized to facilitate a coordinated xe2x80x9ctotal bodyxe2x80x9d exercise motion. The synchronized motion is considered advantageous to the extent that it makes the equipment relatively easy to use. On the other hand, the perceived quality of exercise tends to exceed the actual quality of the exercise because the arms typically perform very little work. In industry terminology, the arms are described as xe2x80x9calong for the ride.xe2x80x9d
In contrast to the foregoing machines, other exercise machines have been developed to provide independent upper body exercise and lower body exercise. One such machine is the NordicTrack ski machine (an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,102). On machines of this type, both the perceived quality of exercise and the actual quality of exercise are relatively more strenuous. However, many people consider ski machines relatively difficult to use, due to the independent or uncoordinated nature of the arm motions and the leg motions.
As compared to the ski machines and other machines with independent motion, another shortcoming of the xe2x80x9csynchronizedxe2x80x9d machines is that the handles are often constrained to move back and forth regardless of whether or not the user wishes to move his arms while moving his legs. In such cases, the handles can be a nuisance and/or a potential source of injury. One known solution to this problem is to alternatively pin the arms to respective leg driven members or the frame (as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,026). This approach leaves room for improvement because the exercise activity must stop in order to accommodate insertion of the pins, and/or there is a transition interval wherein the position of the arms is not dictated by either the leg driven members or the frame. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,026 teaches that the arms may be exercised independent of the legs when the pins are entirely removed. However, this alternative mode of operation simply brings users back to the difficulties often associated with the machines having uncoordinated arm and leg movements, and it does not address the requirement that exercise activity cease in order to change between modes. Recognizing that each of the foregoing types of exercise machines suffer certain shortcomings, room for improvement remains with respect to total body exercise equipment.
The present invention provides unique methods and apparatus for linking a handlebar and a member associated with exercise of a person""s leg (xe2x80x9cleg memberxe2x80x9d) The present invention may be implemented in various ways to achieve various results. For example, the present invention may be described in terms of constraining an arm driven member to be both (a) synchronized relative to a leg driven member and (b) movable through a variable range of motion while the leg driven member moves through a prescribed range of motion. The present invention may also be described in terms of constraining an arm driven member to be both (a) synchronized relative to a leg driven member and (b) selectively movable (or selectively xe2x80x9cstoppablexe2x80x9d) at any time. A preferred embodiment of the present invention generally includes a frame; a leg member pivotally mounted on the frame; and a handlebar pivotally mounted on the frame. A pivotal portion of the handlebar is linked to the leg member for movement along the leg member. The location of this linked handlebar portion is adjustable relative to the pivot axis of the leg member, and the handlebar""s range of motion is a function of a distance between the pivot axis of the leg member and the location of the linked handlebar portion. When the linked handlebar portion is axially aligned with the pivot axis, the handlebar remains stationary during pivoting of the leg member. As the linked handlebar portion is moved away from the pivot axis, the handlebar moves through an increasingly large range of motion during pivoting of the leg member.
Certain benefits may be realized by interconnecting a resistance device and/or a dampening device between the handlebar and either the frame or the leg member. Other benefits may be realized by connecting a powered actuator between the handlebar and either the frame or the leg member. Additional advantages and/or variations of the present invention may become more apparent from the detailed description that follows.